1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a waterproof member between a cable and a housing, which is composed, for example, to a waterproof connector of such as a vehicle.
2. Related Art
FIG. 4 shows a conventional waterproof structure between the cable and the housing.
Aiming at the waterproof of a connector 101, a hot melt mold is reduced in practice in order to form a waterproof member 160 with a hot melt material. The hot melt material is meant by a base material of a thermoplastic synthetic resin or rubber.
Explanation will be made in the following description on the basis in order of producing processes for composing the waterproof connector 101. Conductors 191 of a cable 190 are press-attached to female terminals 110 to provide a connection between the cable 190 and the female terminals 110. Next, an inner housing 130 is fitted therein with the female terminals 110, subsequently followed by setting the inner housing 130, an outer housing 150, and the cable 190 into a metal mold (not shown). Then, a thermoplastic resin is poured into the mold to perform a hot melt mold of the waterproof member 160. The inner housing 130 and the outer housing 150 are joined, whereby a housing 120 is composed.
However, in the above mentioned conventional waterproof structure between the cable and the housing, as shown in FIGS. 5A and 5B, when the cable 190 is bent as drawing steep or rapid curves, the waterproof member 160 and the cable 190 are peeled, and a water goes into the peeled parts, so that there has been an apprehension that a waterproof performance goes down between the cable 190 and the housing 120 (FIG. 4).
In addition, paying attention to an environment, an insulating cover 193 of the cable 190 has been changing from cables having polyvinyl chloride-made insulating cover to non-halo cables. The non-halo cable is meant by such cables having the insulating cover 193 without containing halogen compound carrying such as chloride, and for example, a cable 190 not generating noxious gas as dioxin if it is burnt. It has been feared that in case the non-halo cable is connected to the waterproof connector 101, the waterproof member 160 is easy to peel with respect to the cable 190, and the waterproof performance declines.